The Drake in the Spiral
by beirirangu
Summary: Another take on the classic question of "what was Spike doing during the Nightmare Moon attack?", or should I say, "Who..."


*note* I'm not the one who wrote this, but I was given permission from its author, "John the Dragon", to show what I consider to be a great piece from him after I edited it for him about 5 months ago. (and no, I don't know why he hasn't posted it for himself)

* * *

"Ok Spike, time for bed, " Twilight's horn glowed a light purple; encasing the baby dragon in her magical grip. She levitated Spike onto her back and began walking up the stairs of their new home.

"Aww, come on Twilight, I'm not even tired, at all! Honest!" Spike replied, not wanting to go to sleep this early.

The unicorn waved her hoof in front of Spike's face, "No no no, you need your sleep, Spike; you're a baby dragon and you need at least twelve hours of sleep a day."

"That's for ponies, you have no idea how many hours of sleep a baby dragon needs. And I want to go with you and the girls - if you're going into the Everfree forest to stop Nightmare Moon, then I know I can help!"

She reached their new room with a large king-sized bed and a small basket by the side. The Lilac mare placed the dragon on the floor while Spike crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't want to go to bed! I'm not tired! And I'm not a baby! I'll do what I want! You're not my mom!"

Twilight smirked, "no I'm not, but I bet mom and dad wouldn't like it if their baby boy couldn't grow up to his full potential because he wouldn't sleep at night."

"Fine!" Spike threw his new blanket off of his basket and jumped in it. The baby dragon crossed his arms and twisted on his side so that he wasn't facing his sister.

The unicorn sighed, "Spike; me and the girls are about to fight an ancient moon goddess that kidnapped princess Celestia and is trying to bring about eternal night, If you were a bigger dragon, I would take you in a heartbeat... but if something happened while you were there: I would never forgive myself." Twilight used her magic to place his blanket over him, tucking him in.

"... Too tight." Spike said as he gasped for air before Twilight loosened the blanket. "That's better," he sighed contently as he snuggled deeper into his basket, closing his eyes and started snoring softly, pretending to fall asleep.

Twilight smiled and used her teeth to pull the blanket further up his body and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Spike, I'll see you in the morning... I hope." the mare left the bedroom and descended down the staircase, using her magic to turn off the lights as she then left the library. Outside the GOL were Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

"Is the little feller sleep?" Asked the farmer.

Twilight nodded, "he's out like a light." The Unicorn looked off into the distance; the Everfree Forest looming in the background of Ponyville. Twilight knew the elements had to be in the old royal sisters' castle. She just hoped Nightmare Moon had not reached them first. "Alright girls: I need to go into the Everfree Forest and get the elements of harmony to stop Nightmare Moon."

"Now hold on there; there's no way we're letting our friend go off into that creepy place alone. We're coming with you." The other four mares nodded in agreement.

Twilight sighed and lowered her head, "what's with these mares? I just met them today and... they're willing to risk their lives by helping me? It makes no sense!" Twilight looks up; each one of the mares had confident smiles on their faces, "Ponyville sure raises some strange ponies... but they're better ponies than the ones in Canterlot."

"Ok girls, let's go!" Twilight and her new friends ran off into the Everfree Forest; not even realizing that a dragon was staring at them through the library window.

"Alright, they're gone!" Spike left the bedroom and hopped down the staircase, "I don't care what Twilight says, I going to help her fight Nightmare M-" Spike felt it; the pressure inside of his stomach. "How is this possible? Celestia was captured by Nightmare Moon!" Spike belched up a scroll, it landed on the floor with a slight bounce.

Spike looked at the scroll: it had a red ribbon with Celestia's seal on it. Spike scratched his head while raising a scaly brow, "well I know it's from Celestia… but what could she want with me in the middle of an international crisis?" Spike picked up the scroll and took off the ribbon, he opened the scroll and began to read.

_'Dear Spike_

_Please come to Canterlot castle within the next hour; I will be there after Nightmare Moon is defeated. I have released the age spell on your body; it will take effect in 3, 2, 1…'_

Spike's body started to crack; deep gold lines traveled along his body until they covered every part of it. Spike's form shattered, creating a large gold light, sending his scales, spikes, and frills across the room. Once they hit the floor, his discarded body parts fade away into nothing. The light receded into the air and in its place stood a large teenage dragon in the middle of the library.

Spike stood on his hind legs at equal height with Celestia; his body rippled with muscles underneath his scales, his spikes were longer, he didn't possess wings but instead, additional sets of spikes running down the sides of his back. His tail was as long as a pony and his frills were longer and sharper.

Spike picked the scroll back off the floor and started reading it again and noticed that his voice was now deep and soothing, like one that could calm the wild beasts of the Everfree.

_'Now that you're back to normal, you shall meet me in my private chambers to conduct royal business. I can guess you're wondering why I want to do this now. Well, once Nightmare is gone, I will feel like celebrating. And what better way to celebrate something fantastic than with a good fuck?_

_Sincerely_

_Princess Celestia._

_P.S. Don't let anyone see you until you reach the castle; I don't want to explain to Twilight why her little brother is a giant dragon now._

_P.P.S. If you hear anything coming from the Everfree; don't go inside it.'_

Spike rolled up the scroll and set it on fire; not to teleport it, but to burn it, there was to be no evidence of these secret rendezvous'. "Geez, this mare needs to get her priorities straight. I wonder where she is to begin with." Spike shrugged, "she said it'll be over in an hour, so I guess everything will be ok." Spike walked over to the window and peered out of it, "Hmm, nopony seems to be out; they must be scared about the whole 'the night shall last forever' thing." The dragon left from the window and went for the door; he reached the handle and opened the door.

"Sorry Twi, but I have something important to do." Spike gave one last look to see if the coast was clear. Spike got on all fours and started to run to the mountain, not at his true speed of course, for if he did, they would definitely hear his loud footsteps.

Spike reached the edge of Ponyville, he looked off to the mountain city and then to the forest, "why wouldn't she want me to go inside? With me there, especially in my true form, I could protect them from whatever the Nightmare could throw at them. But Celestia told me not to go, no matter what."

Spike gave one last look at the daunting forest; the cries and roars of the local wildlife didn't help calm his nerves in the slightest. "Twilight, please be safe. Everypony is counting on you, I'm counting on you." Spike turned from the forest and stared at the mountain city of Canterlot; the city looked beautiful even in this crisis. The dragon started running to the mountain.

After a few minutes, Spike reached the base of the mountain. He rose to his full height and looked up, "why is she making me work out? She knows I don't like working out." Spike dug his claws into the face of the Canterlot mountain, tearing through the rock with ease. Spike extended one claw forward, shifted his body, and placed a foot on the rock as the dragon began climbing in a leisurely fashion.

The constant flow from the waterfall did not impede Spike's climb in the slightest, it just got him really wet. "Why is she doing this to me? Does Celestia want me to be soaked from water and sweat when I get there? She sure is a freaky princess." Spike continued the rest of his climb in silence.

After a few minutes, the dragon's claw touched the grass on the side of the mountain, "good, I'm at the top." Spike stopped climbing and jumped into the air, doing a backflip, landing on the grass near the drawbridge at the entrance of the castle.

Spike looked around; guards were all over the castle, looking for Celestia: Unicorns were running around, pegasi were flying over the city, all trying to find their ruler. Spike nonchalantly walked up to the drawbridge and crossed it. At the entrance were two pegasi and three unicorn guards. The stallions heard the loud footsteps Spike made; not knowing what caused them, and raised their weapons at the approaching source. When they noticed it was a large purple and green dragon, they immediately dropped their weapons: Celestia said, if Spike is ever in his real form, he is conducting busy on her behalf and is always welcomed in the castle.

"Umm… Spike why are you here?" A pegasus guard asked.

"Princess Celestia ordered me to come to the castle before she was captured… to help secure it, just in case Nightmare Moon decides to attack." He lied through his fangs.

"Well that's great! We could use all the help we can get. Did princess Celestia give you exact orders?"

"She... told me to stay in... her room." Spike gave a little sheepish grin.

Four of the stallions raised brows at the same time, that doesn't happen every day. "Why would she ask you to do that?"

Spike started to sweat, 'oh shit! I can't tell them the real reason I'm here, why did I give such a stupid answer?!'

"Wait!" A unicorn guard chirped, "in case the Nightmare tries to attack princess Cadence, who is in her spiral, Spike can protect her!"

The other stallions blinked and nodded in unison.

'I guess Celestia trains these guys too hard, they do everything together.' Spike slammed a balled up fist into his palm, "your right! But why can't Shining do it?"

"He's busy in the city, you know, evil moon goddess attacking our country." A pegasus said in a slight joking manner.

Spike chuckled, "yeah. So if you'll excuse me, I need to get past you guys."

"Oh! Yeah, come on in." The guards said, moving out of the way.

"Thank you, gentlecolts." Spike walked past them, entering the castle. Inside wasn't as bad as the city. The guards knew she wasn't in the castle, so there was no point in looking for her in here. But there were still a lot patrolling around. Spike knew exactly where to go, he's been doing this three times a week for the past year.

The teenager would nod, say 'hi', and wave to the ponies he passed on his way to the solar spiral. On the left was the old abandoned spiral that hasn't been used for centuries; but every month, Celestia would have the spiral cleaned out from the dust of time.

'I always wondered what was in that part of the palace, maybe if I ask really nicely, Celestia will let me go in.' Spike looked at the empty tower for a few more seconds until he walked over to the right one. The large cylinder loomed over Spike, he sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his snout. 'I wish normal pony magic worked on me in this state, I could've asked a unicorn to teleport me to the top.' A lustful growl escaped Spike's lips, 'Celestia is going to get a lot of punishment for making me do this.'

Spike looked at the ridiculously long staircase, moaned, and began his ascension. He took his first step on the stairs, "that's one small step for dragons, and one giant leap into sweet sun goddess pussy!" Spike, realized that he just said that out loud, and covered his mouth. 'I hope nopony heard that."

The dragon turned his head to see if somepony was behind him, luckily, there wasn't. Spike gave a sigh of relief, 'whew, that was a close one. Better keep my mouth shut before something else slips.'

Ten minutes later.

"Phew!" Spike wiped the sweat off his brow, "I am never doing that again." He finally made it to the top of the tower, "Hmm. there aren't any guards up here, maybe because Cadence is up here?" The young dragon went over to the large double doors, each one had a big imprint of Celestia's cutie mark, and opened them to see Cadence on the fancy rug with a bored look plastered on her muzzle. The princess of love had both of her hooves on the sides of her face. "Well, you seem to be taking your aunt getting foalnapped, lightly." Spike said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Cadence's ears twitched from the sound of the familiar voice, she turned around to see a large teenage dragon leaning on the door, "hey there Spike! I guess aunty Celestia sent you here... and in your real form. You must be here for official business huh?"

Cadence knew what Spike was doing with Celestia whenever he came to the castle by himself, so she was used to seeing him all the time.

"Yeah. She sent me a letter telling me to come, but she made me climb the damn mountain and those horrible stairs to get here." Spike walked in, shutting the door and moving onto the rug next to the pink pony. "I wish she just teleported me here to begin with."

Cadence giggled, "you know how aunty Celestia is. She wants you to stay in tip-top shape when you," a light blush grew on Cadence' cheeks, "well, you know…"

Spike felt heat rise in his own cheeks, 'did she just blush to me... fucking her aunt? Alicorn's sure are weird.' "Umm, yeah, you're right." Spike rubbed the back of his head while gazing away from the princess, "So what have you been up to?"

Cadence blinked twice, closed her eyes, and gave a deep sigh. "I'm still trying to find my very special somepony. Many stallions are fearful of dating an immortal princess. Plus, with me being the alicorn of love, I can sense someone's emotions, and I know what most stallions really want."

The dragon chuckled, "I see, that would be difficult. You're talking with a stallion and all he can think about is putting it in the ass."

Spike became really blunt and straight to the point once he becomes a teenager.

Her face turned a bright red, "that's actually happened before." she said sheepishly.

He tried to hold it in, he really did. "Zehahahahahaha!" (That's right! I gave Spike Blackbeard's laugh from 'One Piece!') "I can believe it! You do have a nice flank." Again, Spike said something he shouldn't have said out loud, the dragon covered his mouth with his claws, 'geez, what's wrong with me today?'

The pink princess fumbled with her hooves, the blush on her face took an even deeper shade of red. "Y-you think my f-f-flank is nice?" 'Cadence what are you doing?! He's practically your uncle!' She looked over at the dragon; he still had his hands over his mouth while he looked away. 'Your big, muscular, exotic, younger uncle. No no! I shouldn't be thinking like that.'

Spike removed his hands from his face. "Umm... yeah you do. Honest." He turned to meet her wandering gaze.

"Umm, thanks, I guess." 'I never realized how pretty his eyes were.'

"You're welcome." 'Why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous with Celes-' His train of thought was Cadence giving him a peck ok the cheek and running out of the room.

Spike's mind went blank for like, a good ten seconds. 'Dafuq was that?! She just kissed me!' He brought a claw to the pecked cheek, slightly warm from the pink princess's lips. 'Does she like me as well?' He shook his head, 'nah, she was just... paying me back for the compliment- I hope.' Spike looked over at the clock, "it's almost been an hour, and I should get ready for Celestia."

Princess Celestia was... chilling in a black void; she had her hooves behind her head while she whistled a tune. 'Just a few more minutes and I'll be free, the elements will be reborn, my sister will be back to normal, and a good rut to end the night off.' Celestia stopped whistling and licked her lips, remembering all the times she and Spike slept together since his growth spurt a year ago.

"I wonder what everypony would think. The fourth oldest being on the planet... sleeping with a dragon that's barely a teenager. The scandal this could cause with the other rulers of the world..." Celestia shivered, "It's so exciting!" The alicorns wings twitched and lightly throbbed at her thoughts.

Celestia hugged herself with her hooves, "I wonder what he'll do to me... now that I made him work out? Maybe he'll spank me until my sun's are beet red? Oh, listen to me. I sound like a school filly all over again! Getting excited all over a boy." Celestia gave a light giggle, followed by a sigh, "I shouldn't be thinking about this now. My little sister will finally be brought bac-"

The empty void That Nightmare Moon placed Celestia in suddenly broke, sending the solar princess inside the Ponyville town hall, where she was supposed to appear before Nightmare took her. Celestia had a wide grin on her face, 'yes! Luna's back to normal, we have a lot of catching up to do!' Her horn surged with magic, teleporting the princess to her old castle in the Everfree Forest.

Celestia felt a wave of nostalgia hit her when she saw her old castle, but she didn't have time to reminisce of the old days. Her sister is back after 1000 years on the moon and she had a few thing to say to her. Celestia flew over to one of the shattered windows, she peered her head inside to see what was going on.

The elements of harmony were restored, but now they were on six ponies instead of two. With Twilight, her faithful student, in possession of the strongest of the six: the element of magic.

'Yes! Everything went according to plan... now I just need to make a surprising entrance.' Celestia stood on front of the gaping morrow with the wings fully extended, 'ok in 3,2,1!' "Indeed you are." The princess walked through the window with her head held up high.

"Princess Celestia! You're back!" Twilight Ran up to her mentor as the princess lowered her much larger neck to nuzzle her student, who returned it without hesitation.

"Yes I am, and I'm very proud of you Twilight. You've done exactly what I expected you to do." She raised her head and looked down at her student, who had a confused expression on her muzzle.

"What do you mean princess? You didn't ask me find the elements of harmony."

"I told you to find some friends, which is what brought the elements back." She turned her gaze to princess Luna, who had a fearful look once she saw her sister, "and as for you..."

The lunar pony truly looked scared when Celestia walked over to her, closing her eyes and lowering her head to the stone floor. Celestia tucked her legs underneath her. "It has been a thousand years since we have seen each other. We were meant to rule together... Little sister."

"Sister?!" Everypony else screamed.

Celestia rose, "will you accept my friendship?"

Luna looked up, 'wow, Tia looks completely different. But she's willing to forgive me for almost destroying the planet so easily?'

"...Yes sister!" Luna rose up as well and ran into her giant sister's chest, "we were foolish in our insane endeavors. We missed you so much, big sister!"

Celestia draped a wing over her sister, Luna gave a sigh and nuzzled into her white coat, "and I have missed you as well."

"Awww." Five of the six mares were happy at the sight of their princess being reunited with her sister. One of them was crying. Pinkie Pie was sobbing loudly.

"Hey, yo-you know w-what this calls for?" The pink pony said before she blew her nose with a tissue she pulled out of her mane.

"What Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"A party!"

"Why yes Pinkie, a party would be great. We shall have it tomorrow. Can I count on you to prepare it for me?"

"Oh course princess Celestia!" She beamed an impossibly big smile.

"Excellent." Celestia's horn glowed a golden yellow, encasing the elements in her grasp. "I'll keep these safe back in Canterlot, just in case anything happens. But in the meantime, I will send you all back home to Ponyville." Her horn surged with more magic, and in a flash, the six mares were gone, leaving Luna and Celestia in their old palace.

Luna was still in her... familiar embrace in her sister's wing and chest. 'Mhmm,' she nuzzled herself deeper into her sister's warm fur. 'Tia has been taking good care of her coat and wings. We don't remember them being so soft.'

"Well, Luna," Celestia's voice took Luna out of her thoughts, "are you ready to go to our new palace?"

She nodded, "Indeed we are, I'm looking forward to it."

"Very well." Celestia teleported her, Luna, and the elements back to the Canterlot castle, noticing the city, as well as the castle, was still in a state of panic over Celestia's disappearance. The solar princess told her guards about her sister and informed them to call off the search for her and return to their normal patrols.

Luna looked amazed and astonished at the new castle. Compared to the old stone palace in the woods, this marble fortress mounted into a mountain is quite fascinating. "We are impressed sister, this place is amazing!"

"Yes it is, but we'll have plenty of time to travel around it later on. Right now, though... I have something to attend to. Oh! Cadence, come down here!"

The pink princess came out of the dining hall when her aunt called her, growing a large smile when she saw her beloved aunt was back... but had a confused look when she saw the smaller blue alicorn next to her. 'Who is that?' Cadence walked down to her aunt and the strange pony, "Aunty Celestia you're back! And who is this little filly?"

"FILLY!? I am over three thousand years old, the queen of the night, and the co-ruler of Equestria! I am princess Luna and I am not. A. Filly."

Cadence looked quite surprised at the outburst, "oh, I'm sorry. But wait, if you're the co-ruler of Equestria... then that means... you're Nightmare Moon!

"She isn't anymore, Cadence. Twilight and her new friends freed her from Nightmare. And I would like it very much so if you could show her around the castle?"

"Well, I would like too, but I'm really tired right now."

"Don't worry about me Tia, I have been on the moon for the past thousand years, and we are not spending the first night of our freedom inside." Luna's horn glowed a deep black and in a flash of blue light, the princess was gone.

Celestia sighed, "Well, Cadence... that's your other aunt." Her tone carried a slight hint of amusement.

"I... see. Oh! I should tell you; Spike is waiting for you in your room."

The white alicorn grew a wry smile, licking her lips. "Thank you, Cadence," Teleporting to her room before the younger alicorn could say anything else.

'Those… those two are going to fuck all night, aren't they?'

She stood outside her door, a giddy smile on her face. Instead of magic, Celestia used her hoof to open her bedroom door. The room was very dark, the only forms of light were the moon outside of the balcony window and the candles that were placed around the room.

All the candle flames were green.

Spike was lying on her bed, which was covered in rose petals, with two glasses of imported wine entwined in his tail. "Took you long enough, it took me forever to get everything ready."

"But you did it anyway... even after I made you work out."

"Don't worry, you'll get your punishment."

"Oh really?" the alicorn swayed over to the bed with eyes half closed, "and what, pray tell, are going to do to me?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." Using his tail, Spike presented a glass to Celestia, who took it with her magic.

She raised a brow, "should you be drinking? You aren't old enough."

"Is it good? I haven't drunk liquor before and I don't want my first experience to be bad."

Celestia smacked her lips, "isn't this Bluebloods wine? How did you get it?"

"I went down to his room; the poor stallion was drunk, having a heated argument with an imaginary cat. I didn't want to bother him, so I took one of the bottles he had on the counter."

"How do you know it was a cat?"

"Cause he told it to stop meowing at him."

The sun goddess giggled at the thought, "I'll just tell him to stop the drinking. But you, mister," She took the glass out of his tail and put in her table. "Regardless of how much sex we have, you're still too young to drink. Besides, I don't want to be inebriated when you're with me." She said as she finished the glass, placing it on the table beside the bed.

"Hmph. Fine."

With almost lightning reflexes, Spike moved his face to Celestia's and kissed her square on the lips. Her eyes shot open but quickly closed as she returns the kiss. The dragon wrapped his arm around her swan-like neck and pulled himself back, bringing her with him. Celestia laid on top of him, her warm regal fur on his sculpted chest. The princess ran her wide tongue along his fangs, asking to enter his mouth, which he allowed.

Spike parted his teeth and instantly found her wide tongue ravishing his mouth. The dragon growled in surprise and grasped her flanks with his claws, kneading her suns with a delicate but rough touch.

"Mhmm," Celestia moaned, straddling the teenager and running her hooves all over his body as her sex secreted some fluids that ran down Spike's underbelly and onto the bed.

Spike's nostrils flared up from the divine smell of royal pony musk. He broke the kiss with a thin trail of saliva connecting the teen and the goddess. "Well well. Seems like somepony's very excited." He said, removing his claws from her flanks and running them up and down her voluptuous body, digging into her coat and forcing a moan from the princess.

"Oh yes! I haven't had you in so long!" Celestia said with a voice ragged with lust.

Spike blinked, "we fucked, like... two days ago."

"I know!" She pouted, "you seem to have quite the ability Spike. you clearly have made me…" she lowered her head to the side of his face, giving a long, sloppy lick to his cheek. "Addicted to you," She whispered into his spiky frill, nibbling on one of the edges.

"I can see that," Spike said, grabbing her tiara and necklace and throwing both across the room before running his claws through her ethereal mane. No matter how many times he did this, it always felt fascinating. It felt like solid and a liquid at the same time.

Goddesses have weird hair.

The dragon moved his hand from her mane to her cheek, cupping her face in his claw. Celestia gave a content sigh and leaned into his hand. "Don't worry Celestia. We'll be back in Canterlot tomorrow."

The princess nodded in his hand, "you're right, everything will be back to normal tomo-EEP!" She yelped as Spike ran the tip of his spade along Celestia's wet slit, causing Celestia to bite her lip and arched her back, "you always... find new uses f-for your tail, h-huh?"

Spike gave a toothy grin, "you know it baby, but I'm just getting started." The dragon extended his body, removing his hand from Celestia face. His tail was now fully straight with the spade still inside the princess; Spike's faced the tip of Celestia's horn, giving the magical appendage a long solid lick from the base to the tip. 'So this is what a horn taste like, I always thought it was just bone, but I definitely feel nerve endings.'

Celestia gasped in delight, Spike never licked her horn before, and an alicorn's horn is very sensitive. "Oh Spike, don't stop."

The spade dug deeper into her sex, releasing another pleasurable moan and coating it in her arousal, making it wet enough for his task. Spike took the spade out of her wetness, earning a disgruntled whine from Celestia- but that quickly changed to a breathless moan when he started rubbing the moistened tip around her nub in a circular motion.

"Ohhhh, YES! DON'T STOP!" Celestia screamed, begging for more as Spike began wrapping his tongue around Celestia's horn, moving up and down, and swirling around.

Celestia was panting like crazy, her coat was covered in sweat. The assault on her most sensitive parts drove the alicorn mad. She could feel her climax approaching, as Spike's horn play sped up.

But with his spade continuing to twirl around her core, Spike decided to slide his tongue off her horn and whisper into her ear. "Do you remember what you did?"

"H-h-huh?"

"You forgot? Then I guess I have to remind you." He grew a wide grin, "you made me..." Spike moved back, releasing the tip from her wonderful folds and running it up and down, but this time he went to her tailhole and prodded into the tightness of her ass.

Celestia gave a whine, throwing one of her golden horseshoes off and moved her naked hoof to her lower lips, rubbing herself with wild abandonment, "I-I made you?"

"Work out."

Spike removed his tail from her ass and took the hoof she was using to rub herself. "I told you there would be a punishment for making me do that." He said with a smug grin, bringing her damp hoof to his lips, lapping at the smooth nectar cover its surface. "Mhmm, you still taste delicious. The best I ever had."

Celestia was growing angry from Spike's orgasm denial, but she couldn't fight the blood rushing to her cheeks from his compliment. "Really? I'm the best?"

"You are the only pony I've been with, so yeah. You are."

"Well then," Celestia responded gleefully, flipping them over so she was on top of Spike, planting her now drooling sex right in front of the teenager, wiggling it just out of his reach. "Come and get it."

Spike blinked, stretching out his tongue to lick her wonderful fluids and grabbed her haunches. "As you command, your highness." Spike dove his head forward, only for it to be stopped by Celestia's magic.

Celestia turned her head to the disgruntled teenage dragon. "Not yet Spike. First, it's time for you to stop playing 'dick ninja' and give me what I really want." Her tone held no amusement.

"Fine."

Spike released his 'ninja' from his scales, a large reddish-pink thickness stood at full attention right in Celestia's face. The princess stared at the omega phallus hungrily, licking her lips as she gave his cock a hard smack with her hoof, watching the member bob back and forth.

"Ohhh," Spike moaned, trying to move his head to the aching folds in front of him. At the same time, Celestia leaned down to the base of his girth, the tip of her horn touching his pointy head, which was already leaking a good amount of precum.

The solar goddess ran her tongue all the way from the base to the tip of his cock, lapping up the leaking pre-cum on her way to the tip before licking in a circular motion around his head.

All while slowly releasing her magical grip on Spike's head.

The teenager wasted no time in diving into the object of his desires, burying his snout in her perfect lips, using his claws to spread her sex apart, revealing her pink, slick walls. Spike caressed her crevasse with his tongue, working on her core.

Celestia's wings flapped about as she moaned and slobbered on the Spike's member. She moved to his side, running her mouth across the sides, going back and forth, up and down.

The goddess could never fit his whole member in her mouth at once.

During all this, Spike was moaning into her marehood, sending vibrations throughout Celestia's body, causing her to shudder and flap her wings erratically, causing the dragon to lap her even harder, licking her unique tasting moisture that covered her walls and extending a finger to dive into the princess.

Celestia, not wanting to be outdone by a child, took his whole lubed up cock into her warm muzzle, purring as far down as she could as Spike started to hump her muzzle like she taught him. Celestia snorted around her mouthful, burying her muzzle down around the base of his member, her lips tickling around the very bottom of his cock.

Spike took his slick finger out of her sex and brought it to her tailhole, prodding her anus until his whole finger slid inside. Never stopping the constant ravaging of her loins.

The princess freed her mouth of his dragonhood with a pop, "I- thought you weren't go-going to let me cu-cum yet." She stuttered.

Spike freed himself briefly, "I was, but you said we were celebrating for something... so I'm going to make you cum a lot tonight." Spike wiggled his finger in her tailhole and attacked her clit, suckling again and again as he twisted his god-juiced covered finger in Celestia's second hole.

Celestia arched her back as she cried out as she reached her peak, sending wave after wave of royal liquids out. Spike had moved from her clit to her sex in a fluid motion, just in time to drink the erupting fluids from her convulsing folds.

After a few moments, Celestia came crashing down onto Spike's body, limp and panting heavily.

Spike, on the other hand, continued to service her sex, cleaning her up. "Did I do well?" He already knew the answer he just liked to hear her say it.

"Yessss…" She hissed, running her hoof along his shaft, "but I want more." The alicorn's horn glowed, flipping them yet again so that Spike was now atop her, gazing into her eyes as she widened her legs for him, "now fuck me."

Spike could only grin as he slammed himself into the princess, forcing a roar from his chest and a squeal of delight from the princess as her wings flapped on the bed, sending the rose petals everywhere as they rocked forward, hitting the headboard with a 'thump.'

Spike swiveled his hips, rolling his cock around the royal pony's sex, eliciting another low groan from the alicorn as she grabbed the teenager's back, causing him to grab at her legs and bring them up to their ears.

He slowed his motions and pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, before shoving it back into her as hard as she could. She couldn't keep her eyes open as she bit her lip in pleasure, her ears were pinned back as she hit the headboard time and time again. She loved it when he was rough with her, and the fact of their relation drove her ragged with desire. Celestia opened her only visible magenta eye to be met with Spike's emerald counterparts, and in an instant, the two crashed into each other's mouths, in an enjoyable struggle for dominance for dominance.

The princess flipped the pair, never breaking the ravaging kiss as her hooves held the sides of his face while Spike rested his claws on her hips. She lifted herself off his phallus and slowly descended, "I didn't like it when you kept me cumming, Spike," the princess whispered, "I did not like it one BIT!" With a great force, she crashed back down, her walls constricted around his cock... only to leave as she slammed again.

Now it was Spike's turn to make the headboard rock while she grinned, enjoying her favorite position. But he was not as passive as she was, for he ran his claws along the princess's back as she continued to ride him, digging his sharp claws into her coat.

She gasped from the pain, but it quickly turned into a wonderful moan. "Ohhh... you know how much I like that," she purred lustfully while their tails intertwined. Spike reached for her flank, where her suns had a faint green glow from the candles, and gave a hard smack to both of them as she moaned like a filly. 'Just like I said would happen.' The alicorn drove down on his cock, and wiggled around, loving his omega phallus in her drooling sex.

Spike couldn't help but thrust upward with a growl, smacking her flank at the same time as Celestia bit her hoof, trying to suppress an ungodly moan.

With every upward pound, the alicorn would dive down, driving them faster and faster. Celestia could feel her second climax approaching fast, and with one final dive, her dam broke, coating his thickness in her arousal as she screamed. Celestial nectar traveled all over the bottom of the bed, washing the remaining rose petals off her linen. The princess, panting heavily, landed on Spikes chest.

Spike ran his claw threw her flowing mane while the other caressed one of her forgotten wings, "so are you spent? because I haven't come yet." He stated bluntly, but truthfully.

Celestia gazed at the teenager in a loving manner, "hmm, you're quite right, I need to fix that." She kissed his nose and freed herself from his member as she slid down the bed. When her muzzle reached his phallus, she gave it a few quick kisses down the underside and on the scales underneath that were hiding his balls.

As Celestia reached the end of the bed, she stood on both the bed and the floor and held her wings straight out as she looked down at the dragon, "you haven't stuffed all of my holes today, Spike. There's still one more." The princess then turned slowly as she ran her naked hoof down her wet chest in a seductive manner, eventually reaching her swollen clit.

His great dragon thickness twitched again, 'wow... she's so gorgeous, especially doing that.' Like a serpent attacking his prey, Spike reached behind the goddess, wrapped his arm around her and readied his cock.

He prodded her inch by inch, glad for the slobbering wetness on him as she groaned and rubbed her nub harder. He ran his other claw over body, admiring the perfection of a ruler that not only raised the sun and moon, but does so much for the world. She deserves happiness, and if her happiness includes a cock in her ass... who was he to judge?

"Oh Spike, just fuck my ass already." She said, trying to sound in charge, but her giddy squeal ruined that.

"I do as I'm commanded."

Spike plunged his entire dragonhood into her, forcing a guttural groan from the alicorn, "yess." She hissed, now giving her folds more attention as Spikes body leaned into her, pushing the alicorn back onto the bed and into the wetness without a care in the world.

His warm member glided smoothly in and out as he continued to pound the princess, enjoying the constant slap of their hips, their moans, and the creaks of the bed as they echoed across the room. Spike withdrew his whole cock and slammed back, parting her ass with its pointy head. He leaned in and inhaled the unique smell of her mane, "I love the shampoo you use, would you mind telling me what-it-is?" He pounded her ass with each word as he grunted.

Her hind legs felt weak, wobbling and shaking like mad, causing the princesses to fall onto the bed with her tongue lolled out of her mouth, tasting her own fluids. "I-I-u-use-a-m-mixture of my m-magic a-a-and an ex- ah! -Port-ed sham-poo from Sad-d-le A-Arabia." Replied the ruler of all Equestria, still moaning like it was her first time.

Spike reached down to her ear and nibbled on fluffy white fur, "mhmm, I like it. Don't change it." He withdrew and confidently thrusted again. And again. And again.

Celestia was constantly amazed by the stamina Spike possessed. For thousands of years she has slept with countless stallions, but none could hold a candle to him.

He never stopped, He has never gotten tired. Even through the most daunting sessions imaginable he kept himself, even if he was barely a child compared to her, he could still ravish her like this...

"Ohh, yesss!" she hissed, "are you close yet?" She asked, turning her head to meet his gaze, "are you going to shoot your… mhmm… load in my ass?"

"Maybe." He half groaned, grabbing her flank as he thrusted again. He was almost done, he could feel the pressures building as his cock whirled in her ass and her muscles hugged his girth, they almost seemed like they didn't want him to leave, but his thick cock was twitching in her walls, 'so close.'

The bed was creaking like mad, almost on the verge of breaking as he drew closer and closer, "tell me." He growled as some emerald fire left his lips, "tell me to cum."

She grew a wide grin, turning her head and back, starting to move her own hips back, meeting each thrust. "Do it Spike. Fill my ass with your seed. Don't stop fucking me until you cum-"

He bit into her shoulder and drove his hips forward with one final push, just as the bed gave out as well.

The pair crashed down, though neither cared as he released his well desired seed inside of her, forcing her third, and last orgasm.

"Holy fuck!" Celestia eyes went white as waves of pleasure crashed out of her quivering sex, splattering her arousal all over the floor.

Spike released his grip on her neck, leaving visible teeth marks on her majestic coat, "oops, my bad." He chuckled, pulling out of Celestia with a 'slurp' and a torrent of his essence along with him. Spike looked down at the princess, admiring his work. Her face was laying in a small puddle of her own fluids with her wings splayed on each side of her body as she tried to take deep, labored breath as the seed continued to pour out.

The Dragon tucked his arms underneath Celestia, lifting her up. The alicorn gave a happy hum and nuzzled into his chest. Spike went down on the broken, fluid covered bed and laid them both down, caressing each other warmly. He had his arms around her waist and Celestia unfurled her wings, using them as a blanket.

"You know, you never told me why we needed to celebrate."

Celestia blinked, "I didn't? Well, my little sister has finally returned."

"You have a sister?!" Spike was shocked, "why didn't you tell me?"

The princess sighed and threw her remaining horseshoes off, "because... I'm ashamed of what I've done to her. My sister was Nightmare Moon and I imprisoned her in the moon for a thousand years. I've been racked with guilt for centuries for my foolish choices."

Spike ran his hand through her mane, "I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories."

Celestia shook her head, grabbing his hand with her hooves and brought it to her lips, giving it a kiss, "It's not your fault. And I don't need to dwell on the past anymore. Luna is back and that's what matters."

"So, when will I meet her?"

"Twilight and her new friends are throwing her a party tomorrow in Ponyville. I hope Equestria will accept her." She said dejectedly.

"I will. I'll give her a chance." Spike said honestly.

Celestia turned, her eyes widened at dragon, "you mean it?"

Spike gave her a thumb up, "believe it!"

The princess giggled and kissed him on the lips, "that was so corny... but thank you."

He kissed her back, "no problem, Celestia. I'm sure she's a lot of fun! But right now-" Spike yawned, "I'm really tired-Oh Crap! Twilight knows I'm gone!" Spike started to panic.

"Don't worry Spike, I placed a spell on your basket, Twilight thinks you're still fast asleep."

"Oh, that's good. Now I can go to... sleep..." He was out like a light.

She giggled again and wrapped her hooves around his waist, embracing the young dragon as they fell into the world of dreams.

Though unbeknownst to either one of them, a small, dark cloud floated just outside the window with a convulsing blue alicorn atop it.


End file.
